Rapunzel Tremaine
This character is an alternate iteration. For the other Rapunzel, see here. For the other Lady Tremaine, see here. Lady Rapunzel Tremaine is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is Anastasia and Drizella's mother. In Hyperion Heights she becomes Victoria Belfrey, the CEO of Belfrey Towers, and maintains her memories of the Enchanted Forest. She is portrayed by Gabrielle Anwar, with her younger self portrayed by Meegan Warner. Rapunzel's gallery is here. Biography Background When Rapunzel steals from Gothel's garden to feed her starving family, Gothel locks Rapunzel away in a tower. For six years, Rapunzel is trapped inside the tower, and her hair grows to an extraordinary length. However, Rapunzel uses this to her advantage and uses her hair to climb down the tower and escape. She reunites with her daughters Anastasia and Drizella, only to find that her husband Marcus has moved on and married another woman named Cecelia, who has a daughter named Ella. Rapunzel tries her best to stay in her daughters' lives, although she feels threatened by Cecelia, who has taken Rapunzel's place as the girls' mother. Rapunzel is eventually confronted by Gothel, who gives her a cursed toadstool from Wonderland. Rapunzel uses the toadstool to poison Cecelia's heart, causing Cecelia to flee to Wonderland, which allows Rapunzel to become part of the family again. Rapunzel and Marcus remarry, and Rapunzel becomes Ella's stepmother. However, when Anastasia and Ella fall through a frozen lake one day, Marcus only manages to save Ella from the depths. Horrified that Marcus rescued Ella instead of their own daughter, Rapunzel brings Anastasia's body to Gothel and begs her to save Anastasia. Gothel preserves Anastasia's last breath, wondering if Anastasia might be "The Guardian", before telling Rapunzel that everything was a test: from being locked in a tower to being given the toadstool. Gothel had hoped that Rapunzel would be The Guardian, as her heart seemed pure when she risked stealing from the witch's garden to save her family. However, when Rapunzel decided to poison Cecelia, Gothel's wishes were quashed. When Gothel states her plans to keep Anastasia in the tower, Rapunzel steals some of Gothel's magic to trap the witch inside her own tower. Rapunzel's heart darkens with loss and anger, and she arranges the death of Marcus with the royal family, before treating Ella like a servant, derisively calling her "Cinderella". After finding out that the Fairy Godmother assisted Cinderella to the ball, Lady Tremaine abducts her and steals the fairy's wand, using it to kill her. Tremaine and her daughter Drizella later attend the ball themselves, where it is Lady Tremaine's hope that the Prince will marry Drizella. However, when the Prince rejects Drizella, Lady Tremaine fatally stabs him and frames Cinderella for the murder. Cinderella flees, but Rapunzel captures Henry Mills and brings him back to her estate where she intends to have him killed, although Henry escapes. Lady Tremaine is later approached by the Wish Realm version of Captain Hook, who asks her to use magic to disguise him as the original version. Tremaine, using the Fairy Godmother's wand, obliges. Cinderella eventually confronts Rapunzel, who reveals that she wants to use Henry's heart to bring Anastasia back to life. She tries to pressure Cinderella into ripping Henry's heart out, but fails, and she decides to use Drizella's heart instead. However, Drizella finds out and kills her new fiance, therefore darkening her heart and rendering it useless for Rapunzel's purposes. When Drizella plans to cast the Dark Curse, Rapunzel joins forces with the Resistance to use blood magic on Drizella, trapping her as a statue. Eight years later, Drizella is freed by Gothel, and the Dark Curse is cast, sending Rapunzel and everyone else to the land without magic. Season 7 In Hyperion Heights, Victoria Belfrey is concerned when her step-granddaughter Lucy fails to show up at her house. Upon learning that Lucy ran away from home to find Henry Mills, Victoria confronts her stepdaughter Jacinda at Roni's and announces her intentions to take custody of Lucy, permanently. However, Jacinda defies Victoria and tries to flee with Lucy. This inspires Roni, the owner of Roni's, to stand up to Victoria and refuse to sell her the bar. Victoria states that Roni will regret this, to which Roni replies, "Maybe...maybe not." Victoria wants Henry out of her family's life and tells Weaver and Rogers to frame him, although Rogers changes his mind and foils Victoria's plan. When Victoria wants the community gardens dug up, Lucy theorizes she is trying to find something and ventures in the underground area beneath the gardens. Although Lucy only finds shards of glass, she is correct as Victoria has Anastasia's coffin dug up so she can continue her plans to bring her daughter back. Victoria asks for Gothel's help resurrecting Anastasia, but the witch refuses. When Weaver's informant Tilly confronts her, having started to wake up from the curse, Victoria tries to threaten Weaver into obedience, but it fails when Weaver himself awakens, unbeknownst to Victoria. When Jacinda and Sabine start a beignet business on the side, Victoria orders Ralph to burn Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack. In an attempt to win Gothel back over to her side, Victoria retrieves various herbs to make Gothel's tea, requiring her help in uprooting Lucy's belief, although Victoria is tracked down and arrested by Rogers, who discovers that Victoria has been keeping Gothel - or "Eloise Gardener" - prisoner. Victoria manages to evade jail by helping Weaver find "The Guardian", who turns out to be Anastasia. By showing Lucy footage of Jacinda kissing Nick, Victoria succeeds in crushing her belief, and harvests her tears to revive Anastasia. However, Gothel intercedes and takes Anastasia to join her coven, keeping Victoria and Ivy imprisoned together. When Gothel plans to sacrifice Ivy to recharge the resurrection amulet, Victoria cannot bear to watch her daughter die and pushes Ivy out of the way, sacrificing herself instead. Former Powers/Abilities Upon stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lady Tremaine gained the ability to use magic: *'Disintegration:' Using the wand, Tremaine can reduce people into piles of ash. *'Blood Magic:' She can enchant people's blood to transform one's appearance. *'Heart-Ripping:' After enchanting her hand, Tremaine can rip out people's hearts. Trivia *She is an alternate iteration of Rapunzel from the fairytale Rapunzel. **Additionally, Rapunzel is an alternate iteration of the stepmother from the fairytale Cinderella. Appearances *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" *'S7, E02:' "A Pirate's Life" *'S7, E03:' "The Garden of Forking Paths" *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" *'S7, E05:' "Greenbacks" *'S7, E06:' "Wake Up Call" *'S7, E07:' "Eloise Gardener" *'S7, E09:' "One Little Tear" *'S7, E10:' "The Eighth Witch" *'S7, E11:' "Secret Garden" Category:Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Rapunzel Category:Cinderella Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters of the Month